


Tumblr Prompts

by seeyouinhell



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Chess, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Multi, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-02-16 06:05:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2258619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seeyouinhell/pseuds/seeyouinhell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mini fics written off of tumblr prompts. Rating subject to change, first chapter is Gen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Steve/Bucky: Fake Married

After Bucky had been living in the tower for several months, he was summoned to a briefing along with Steve and the other Avengers, minus Thor. Steve had told him that he might be requested for missions, and apparently his psychologist finally thought he was ready to go back in the field without being a danger to the mission. 

They arrived at the briefing room, and Maria Hill told them that there was a drug den hidden beneath a jewelry store. She turned to Steve.

"You and Bucky are going to be undercover as fiancés looking at wedding rings,” Outwardly, Bucky was composed, but on the inside he was panicking. Tony snorted, only to be silenced by a glare from Maria, and Clint’s jaw dropped.

"Uh. You do realize that we have Nat on this team, right? Wouldn’t Nat and I be more convincing as fiancés than these two? I mean, we’re actually dating," Clint said, after a quick glance towards Natasha. Maria glared at him as well.

"The man who works with couples is gay, and is more likely to be friendly with a gay couple than a straight one. Besides, we need you on the roof with long distance tranquilizers just in case they catch on and try to run, and Natasha is going to be the person actually getting into the den," she said. "Tony’s injured and Thor’s off-world, so Steve and Bucky remain. They’ll be perfectly fine, right boys?"

Steve and Bucky looked at each other and nodded. 

…

When they were approaching the jewelry shop, Steve grabbed his hand. Bucky looked at him and raised his eyebrows, but Steve just shrugged.

"Just getting into character. We’re supposed to be in love. I don’t think they’ll buy it much if we don’t even touch each other. Just pretend I’m one of those dames you used to take out," he said, and Bucky laughed.

"No offense Rogers, but you’re no dame."

…

After the mission, Bucky claimed the engagement ring he’d worn had been lost in the chaos. Maria had stared him down for a minute, but eventually it appeared that she’d bought it, because she turned away and started yelling at Tony for joining in the fight while injured. Steve looked at him, confused, because he knew he’d seen the ring on Bucky’s hand when they were heading back for a debriefing. Bucky pretended not to see him.

…

After they finally stopped tiptoeing around each other, Bucky rested on his bed, sleepy and content, while Steve hunted for some tissues. He heard the drawer of his bedside table open, but it didn’t sink in until Steve suddenly froze in place. He opened his eyes to see his friend staring into the drawer, mouth slack. 

"Steve? You alright? Did Clint leave another note threatening to castrate me with his arrows if I touched them again?" Steve shook his head, and Bucky got up to see what he was staring at. "Well then what - oh."

Steve seemed to shake himself out of his trance-like state. He grabbed the very ring that Bucky had worn months ago for that mission.

"You said it got lost," he said, somewhat accusingly. Bucky pushed down his panic and shrugged.

"Well, you should know by now that you can’t believe everything I say to authority figures, Rogers. Besides, I kinda liked the idea of you being my dame."


	2. Percy/Annabeth: Old Married Couple

Percy walked around their small, comfy cottage, searching fruitlessly until Annabeth finally asked him what he was looking for. 

“My glasses keep on disappearing, have you seen them?”

“I swear you’d lose your head if it wasn’t attached…they’re on top of your head, Seaweed Brain.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this update is so tiny
> 
> if you ever want to prompt me feel free to leave a comment or send me an ask over at my tumblr (arrowaces.tumblr.com)


	3. Charles/Erik: Playing Chess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt of Mamihlapinatapei - The look between two people in which each loves the other but is too afraid to make the first move.

They didn’t play chess as often as people seemed to think they did.

In their defense, they were trying to hone their powers while also training a bunch of other mutants to hone their powers. Nevertheless, Charles and Erik only managed to play together about once a week. Erik would knock on the door to Charles’s study, and Charles would look up, smile, and set down whatever he was working on before asking Erik if he’d like something to drink.

Their games tended to go on for hours, and on one occasion, they finished at two in the morning, neither of them realizing how late it had gotten until the clock chimed.

"Perhaps we should set this aside for now and continue tomorrow," Charles said.

Erik looked up from where he was contemplating the board and caught Charles’s eyes.

"I suppose," he said after a few seconds, not looking away.

Charles’s breath caught and he could feel himself starting to blush. He very deliberately did not think about how wide Erik’s pupils were, how he wet his lips and shifted minutely in his seat, but still didn’t break eye contact. He pushed back the thought of kissing him, just a chaste goodnight kiss. _Or more_ , his traitorous mind supplied, and he briefly relished in the mental image of Erik kissing him back, of Erik himself initiating a kiss that would end with both of them considerably less put-together. After a moment, in which he realized that neither of them had said anything in the past minute or so, he forcefully wrestled that thought into a well-shielded corner of his mind and cleared his throat.

"Well," he sputtered, "I’ll see you at breakfast then. Goodnight, Erik."

Erik looked down at the chess board again, nodding. He grabbed the light blazer he had brought with him and stood up.

"Goodnight, Charles," he slowly made his way to the door, where he turned his head towards Charles briefly and nodded with a small smile before stepping into the hall.


End file.
